Icebreaker Oneshots
by zestylemonzest
Summary: These are some Icebreaker oneshots of mine. A lot of these will involve their kids. Please review and please don't hate! (You can also find these stories on my Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and peeked around the room. She looked at the alarm clock next to her and smiled. 10:45. Boy did that feel great. Normally, she'd be up at eight to calm down her constantly hyperactive sons, Jesse and Jake, who were normally up a while before her. But they were sleeping over at Felix and Tamora's house. Elsa wondered how they were handling the early wake-up call.  
Elsa looked over her shoulder at her husband Ralph who seemed to be enjoying sleeping in.  
"Mommy!" A high-pitched baby voice called from the corner of the room. Elsa looked in it's direction and saw her one-year old daughter Ella peeking at her from in her crib. Elsa smiled and got out of bed. She walked over to the crib and lifted the baby up.  
"Good morning my darling." She said. Ella smiled and puckered her lips. Elsa smiled and gave her a kiss while walking toward the door. Ella looked over Elsa's shoulder.  
"Daddy!" She said pointing to Ralph.  
"Yeah, Daddy's sleepy," she said, "let's leave him alone for now." And she walked out of the room.  
About an hour later, Ralph woke up to a loud clanging noise coming from the kitchen. He looked around the room and saw the space next to him and the crib in the corner empty. Then he looked at the clock on Elsa's nightstand. 11:30 never felt so good. He stood up and walked out of the bedroom. All that time, the clanging noise continued. When he got into the kitchen, he found the culprit behind the noise: little Ella. She had gotten her hands on a metal pot and was hitting a plastic spoon against it. Their dog, Harry, who was about twice Ella's size, lay next to Ella, licking her feet. Ella giggled and banged on the pot a little harder. It always baffled Ralph to think that such a little girl could make so much noise. Ralph smiled and scooped her up.  
"Daddy!" She exclaimed upon seeing who it was.  
"Good morning, princess." He said, kissing her on the cheek. He walked over to Elsa and kissed the top of her head.  
"Good morning, my Queen," He said, "what's cooking?"  
"Breakfast, pancakes and sausage," Elsa said, taking three pancakes off of the griddle. She took one pancake and cut it up, "could you get Ella ready for breakfast, please?" Ralph nodded and placed Ella in her high chair. He pulled off her pajama shirt and put a bib around her neck. Ella yanked it off.  
"Duck!" She said, pointing to the duck on her bib.  
"Good, what does a duck say?" Ralph asked, putting the bib back on. Ella pulled it off again.  
"Quack quack!" She said.  
"Good, what does a... sheep say?" Ralph asked trying once more with the bib. Ella pulled it off.  
"Baa!" She said. Elsa smiled as Ralph quizzed Ella on animal noises. She poured syrup on the baby's pancake and cut up a sausage link. Then she walked over to the high chair and scraped the food onto her tray.  
"Cookie!" Ella said. Elsa chuckled. 'Cookie' was the only food name she knew at the moment.  
"No, that's pancake and sausage." Elsa said.  
"Cookie!" Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, now eat the 'cookie'." She walked back to the griddle and poured some more batter on. Ralph got up from the table and wrapped his arms around Elsa from behind. Elsa didn't seem to mind.  
"Soo," Ralph said in a flirtatious voice, "wanna take a little 'shower' after breakfast?" Elsa grinned.  
"Perhaps so," she looked over at Ella, who was stuffing some of her pancake in her mouth while tossing some down to Harry, who happily ate, "what about Ella?"  
"Well," Ralph said nuzzling his head into her neck, "it's won't hurt her to take an early nap, will it?" Elsa smiled deviously.  
"It certainly wont," She said turning her attention back to the pancakes, "I guess I'll be meeting you in the shower a little later?" Ralph smirked. It looked like this morning was getting even better.


	2. Chapter 2

"She looks bored." Jake said, looking at the two month old baby, who was currently lying on a play mat on the ground, kicking her feet and staring curiously at her brothers with her tired looking brown eyes.  
"Really?" Jesse asked, also looking at his sister.  
"Yeah, like, really really bored!" Jake said, putting an emphasis on just how bored the infant looked.  
"But, she's on her play mat!" Jake glanced at the mat his brother was referring to and smirked at his brother.  
"There's no way she can have fun on this thing."  
"Well, what should we do?" Jake took his brother's question into consideration for a few moments.  
"I got it! C'mon!" He said, picking Ella up. He started walking with Ella, struggling a bit.  
"What are we gonna do?" Jesse asked.  
"We'll decorate her!" Jake proudly declared.  
"Decorate her?"  
"Yeah! Mommy says that decorating makes things look more fun!" Jesse smiled at his brother.  
"Okay!" He said, following Jake into their room.

Felix whistled a tune as he finished drying a glass plate, putting it in it's proper spot in a cabinet. He was babysitting Jesse, Jake, and Ella while Ralph and Elsa went out to lunch with some friends. Originally, Ralph and Elsa had declined the lunch offer due to them being too busy with the kids and the house, but Felix had insisted that they go, that he would watch the kids. Ralph and Elsa happily accepted his offer. And while they were gone, Felix had decided to do some housework for them. Hey, they needed a break, it was the least he could do, right? And the kids had been so well behaved, despite Ralph and Elsa telling him that the boys were a bit rowdy at times. Once Felix had finished with the dishes, he decided to check on Ella. But Felix was startled to find that Ella wasn't on the play mat where he left her. Just before Felix could panic, He heard Ella crying loudly from down the hall. Felix ran down the hall and into the boys' room.  
"Hold her still!" He heard Jake say.  
"I'm trying!" Jesse exclaimed. All the while, Ella kept crying.  
"Boys!" Felix exclaimed, running over to the boys, "Oh my land!" He exclaimed when he saw Ella. She was on the ground screaming. Not only that, but she had multiple colors of marker and paint smeared on her face, hair, and clothes. And to top it all off, she was covered in stickers of animals, cars, and trucks. Felix quickly scooped Ella up off the ground and soothed her until she was silent again. After he checked her to make sure she wasn't hurt and to ensure that she didn't have paint in her eyes or mouth, he looked at the boys and said loudly and sternly:  
"What were you boys thinking?! Do you know how badly your sister could've been hurt?!"  
"Sorry uncle Felix, Ella just looked bored so we thought we could have fun with her!" Jesse explained.  
"What part of what you guys did to her seemed like fun?" Felix asked.  
"Well, Mommy said that decorating things makes them look fun." Felix shook his head and shifted Ella in his arms.  
"Boys, when your mother said that, she probably meant a house or a room, not a baby. All this paint could've hurt Ella." Jesse and Jake looked at each other and looked back at Felix with a sorry look on their faces.  
"We're sorry, uncle Felix." They both said, almost in sync.  
"Well that's quite alright, but you boys still need to be punished for this." So Felix put the boys in separate corners, despite their negotiating, crying, and struggling to avoid punishment. While the boys were in the corner, he carefully pulled all the stickers off of Ella, washed her in the sink, changed her clothes and diaper, and cleaned the stained onesie she had been wearing earlier. After he was done with Ella, Felix excused the boys from their punishment to go outside and play. Once he was finished with all of that, Felix was beat. But he still couldn't relax due to the fact that Ella had started crying again for a bottle. Just after Felix finished feeding and burping Ella, Ralph and Elsa stepped through the door.  
"Hi Felix!" Elsa said. Felix gave her a tired smile.  
"Hi Elsa, hi Ralph, did you guys have a good time?"  
"We did. Thank you so much for watching the kids for us. They weren't too much trouble, were they?" Elsa asked.  
"Oh it was my pleasure, watching them. And no, they were just fine."  
"Oh that's great! Here, let me take her from you." Felix handed Ella to Elsa. Felix watched Elsa take the baby down to the hall to her room.  
"Wow, you really did a good job keeping things together." Ralph complimented. Felix smiled at his best friend.  
"Well thank you Ralph."  
"Gee, who knows, maybe you and Tammy might have kids of your own one day." Felix chuckled softly.  
"Yeah maybe," he said, a tired frown forming on his face, "then again, maybe not."


End file.
